fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Megamangohan/Megamangohan's core values of a character
Core Values These are the ways I think characters are developed/ the way i see morality of characters in general. They are forced to choose between one system of each category for a developed character. Category 1 Lawful-Justice: These people are the ones that want a law system that elimination of humanity's freedom of action and even will, in order to have an end to all pain and suffering. There is no forgiveness here, all those that disobey are subject to immediate punishment. Lawful-Neutral: Those that believe in Law, but can't choose between justice and forgiveness. Lawful-Forgiveness: Similar to Lawful-Justice. Only this time, there are chances for those that want to come back to the law, to be able to. There is little punishment for those who do wrong, except when those who oppose aren't willing to turn back, then punishment must be given to ensure law must be in place. Neutral-Justice: Those that seek Law against much more "severe" actions, yet allow Chaos to exist on the much more "minor" actions. There is little forgiveness and much punishment for those disobey the law they allowed. Judge (undecided): These decide what is right and what is wrong, when to forgive, and when not to forgive. They are open-minded, and constantly switch between what they think is right. They could also have no opinion on the subject, or call right and wrong worthless altogether. Neutral-Forgiveness: Similar to Neutral-Justice, They are willing to forgive those who disobey the very few laws they set, sometimes even when they aren't willing to turn back from their actions. Chaotic-Justice: They desire complete freedom above all else. It will mean an end to all tyranny, as everyone shall live in a state of equality. Since there are no laws here, the "justice" comes against those, and only those, that oppose Chaos. These people are often subject to punishment for fighting against freedom. Chaotic-Neutral: Those that believe in Chaos, but can't choose between justice and forgiveness. Chaotic-Forgiveness: Similar to Chaotic-Justice, only this time, even the people who support law are not subject to punishment. Anti-Human-Nature: a unique system. They believe in law, but believe the only reason law cannot exist is because of human nature. They seek to get to God and destroy the free will of humans so that no one both will and can ever do bad. This removes complete need for punishment. Category 2 Extreme Good: These desire the happiness for everyone in absolute, even those that choose to follow the path of evil. Partial Good: These desire happiness for others, but only for those of the "good" alignment or a select few of close friends or others. Neutral: These people desire a balance between the happiness of others and themselves. They often choose between helping themselves and helping others. Evil: Those that desire to hurt others, only for the benefit of themselves. Plain and simple. Extreme Evil (vengeance): Those that have a "Lose-Lose" type of personality. Their motto is "if you take me down, I'm taking you down with me." They usually will hurt everyone, even if it means not benefiting themselves. Category 3 Low Risk-Low Reward: Those that will only start low conflicts, as a method to get low rewards based on what they desire. This path is often secure, has little success, but guarantees every little bit of success it gets. Med Risk-Mid Reward: Those that will create Medium sized conflicts for Medium size rewards. Often willing to go miles to get what they want, but not all the way High Risk-High Reward: Those that will stop at nothing to achieve an award. They will constantly sacrifice everything to make sure they will get everything they want, even if it means taking the risk of losing everything in the process. Category 4 (Note, This category depends on category 2 as well) Permanent Good (Everyone): Only If a person is of the Extreme good alignment, this means they will put all temporary goods away in exchange for those that last forever. They accept no sacrifice, except those of Temporary good. Permanent Good (Majority): Only If a person is of the Extreme good alignment, This means they will sacrifice the Permanent goods of a few if it means the Permanent happiness of others. Neutral-Good: Only If a person is of the Partial good alignment, this means they will balance out the temporary and the permanent goods others have. Temporary Good (Everyone): Only If a person is of the Partial good alignment, This means they are willing to give Temporary Goods to others, even if those goods don't last forever and sacrifice Permanent Good. This is for everyone. Temporary Good (Majority): Same as above, but they will sacrifice ONLY the Temporary goods of a few if it means the Temporary happiness of others. Neutral: Any balance of helping others, hurting others, for both or either the temporary or permanent good or hurt of others or themselves. Way to many possible options to list here! Temporary Self- Temporary others (Evil): Only for those that choose the Evil alignment. They desire temporary gain for themselves and temporary hurt on others. Temporary Self- Temporary others (Good): Only for those that choose the Evil alignment. They desire temporary gain for themselves and temporary gain on others, even if it means permanent hurt on others. Temporary Self- Permanent others (Evil): Only for those that choose the Evil alignment. They desire temporary gain for themselves and temporary hurt on others. This really just means they want others to burn in Hell. Permanent Self- Temporary others (Evil): Only for those that choose the Evil alignment. They desire permanent gain for themselves and temporary hurt on others. Permanent Self- Temporary others (Good): Only for those that choose the Evil alignment. They desire Permanent gain for themselves and temporary gain on others, even if it means permanent hurt on others. Permanent Self- Permanent others (Evil): Only for those that choose the Evil alignment. They desire permanent gain for themselves and temporary hurt on others. This really just means they want others to burn in Hell. Category 5 (Note, Depends on Category 1) One Authority: They seek to eliminate all authority in place for one authority to rule over everything. Those of Law like this to remove confusion between authorities going against each other. Those of Chaos like this when that one Authority only preaches the law of freedom, and condemns those against freedom. Multiple Authorities: Here, there are some authorities that rule over "lesser" things and some that rule over "greater things." Those of Law usually like this because one authority may not be able to handle everything. Those of Chaos like this because it gives Democracy, Freedom, and a system of Checks and Balances for people to rule over. Agreed Authority. The laws and the enforcement of a location are decided on what the general majority consisting of everyone agree upon. No Authority: Only for those who Follow Chaos, creating the ultimate definition of freedom. Category:Blog posts